The present invention relates to a solid agglomerate for components used for construction, decoration and/or novelty items.
So-called xe2x80x9cVenetian terrazzoxe2x80x9d or marble gravel is widely known in the construction sector and has recently regained popularity in the production of paving.
Venetian terrazzo is currently manufactured by several firms mainly for producing pavings, indoor and outdoor claddings, with tiles which are merely solid agglomerates of marble chips and of a binding agent which is usually constituted by a polyester resin.
Depending on the type and color of the marble used, corresponding effects are obtained in the appearance of the tile and accordingly of the entire paving or cladding.
Artificial stone manufacturing is widely known also, as disclosed, for example, in the document WO 89/11457.
It is also known that statutory provisions soon to be enforced, related to building safety, prescribe the mandatory installation of safety luminaires no longer on walls but in the floor.
This entails rather significant technical repercussions if it is necessary to embed the luminaires in pavings without causing alterations to their appearance while complying with statutory provisions.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a new solid agglomerate for building components which allows to broaden the possibilities of producing pavings, claddings, stairways, etcetera.
Within the scope of this aim, a consequent primary object is to provide a solid agglomerate which is capable of complying with the new statutory provisions related to the safety lighting of buildings without altering in any way the overall appearance of the paving or cladding.
Another important object is to provide a solid agglomerate which can conveniently be used also to produce kitchen surfaces, bar counters, tables, ceiling lamps and other interior decoration components and/or novelty items for gifts, such as containers, vases, etcetera.
Another important object is to provide an agglomerate which has a good structural strength, at least equal to that of agglomerates currently used in the production of pavings and claddings of the Venetian terrazzo type.
Another object is to provide a solid agglomerate which can be produced or manufactured with conventional equipment and plants at competitive costs.
This aim, these objects and others which will become apparent hereinafter are achieved by a solid agglomerate for components used for building, interior decoration and/or novelty items, according to the invention and having features set forth in claim 1.
Advantageously, the granular quantity of colored and clear glass is between approximately 5% and approximately 50% by weight, as a function of the lighting effect and of the cost to be obtained for the finished product, while the sum of the amount of resin and the granular inert materials such as marble, granite or similar is the remainder up to 100%.
Conveniently, the amount by weight of the resin is approximately 5-6% of the total.